


Bewitching Moon

by Azinae



Series: Love Bites [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azinae/pseuds/Azinae
Summary: Tsukishima Kei thought he was human and that characters in fantasy stories such as witches and demons were only product of human imagination. He was a man of science afterall and a faith believer that until proven- was fiction. Well, not until he had an alpha wolf as a stalker.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Love Bites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently in progress. I have posted this before but was unsatisfied with it. Made lots of changes.... errr don't hate me. ENGLISH is not my official language. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

He woke up to the sound of hush voices. Sitting up he picked his glasses by the bedside table. The full moon lightened his room from the open windows and the curtains danced with the summer wind, rocking the forest to sleep with its slow breeze.

His mother and father were still awake, he couldn’t make out the words but he recognized his father’s voice. He wasn’t usually at home but he came when could to their little home in the middle of the forest.

He would play catch with him in the morning. He would often get praised when caught the ball, receiving a pat on his head. His father would then tell cheesy lines such as he was their growing little prince protected by the moon goddess which he was named after.

Maybe he came home from work and would stayed longer this time. Swinging his legs from his bed he decided to go and great his father a ‘welcome home’. However he stopped on tracks. They weren’t talking loud but he caught the tone of their voice, something was wrong.

Momma and Daddy were worried. It was like that time when Daddy had to go faraway for half a year. But nothing bad happened then Daddy came home earlier than six months.

Leaving the adults to talk, he decided to go back to his room. His father would never leave them for so long without a proper goodbye. He would always wake him up for a short talk. Yup, he shouldn’t be so worried.

Hurried footsteps sounded on the wooden floor. His father strode to his room, a bit startled to see awake but smiled as he picked him up.

“We have to leave we don’t have much time.”

His mother came hurrying after, “No, this is my home. I won’t let them drive me out.”

“Please Darling. You are no longer safe here.” He never heard his father plead his mother before.

He didn’t understand what was going on. He looked at his mother’s face and saw determination and fear.

“You know I can’t. I’m bound to this place,” his mother then looked back at him. Weeping, she caressed his face, “My sweet Kei, always know that you are loved.”

The next thing he knew was silent forest being drowned with people’s shouts. They were outside, he realized with a sudden spurt of fear. Angry people were there.

His father’s arm tightened around him; the other reached for his mother. “Leave this place and come with me please… I can’t lose you like this,” he could feel his Dad’s heart pounding, his voice rising.

“Come out and show yourself- you damn witch,” an unseen voice screamed and people join in chorus. “Come out before we burn you out!”

His saw his mother walked and stand by the back of their front door. “I didn’t do anything wrong! Why are you doing this to me?! I only tried to help.”

“Dad, please get Mom…” his voice quivered tears free flowing from his eyes without even noticing. He felt chills down his spine.

His father wasn’t answering him but started to walk towards his mother. But, before he could reach the living room, the window glass shattered. His mother screamed, something strong and dangerous filled the air- something burning. A howl could be heard from afar and animals flee.

“Save him. Get out of here!” she screamed as flames slowly engulf the house. “I promise… I will come back to both of you.”

His father cursed, started forward but the flames were too much. With much regret, he embraced his crying son tightly, sprinted across the bedroom and pushed up the window sash.

“Mom.. No Dad we can’t leave Mom! Mommy!” he whimpered into the soft fabric of his shirt coughing as the smoke inters his lungs.

His father coughing hard as he was, staggered he lowered him out the window. When he was standing on the ground, he quickly followed, scooped him up and ran from the cabin. Behind him was their house exploding into flames.

“Mom…”

His father put his hand on the back of his head, pressing his face into his shoulder, hunching protectively over him as he ran into the dark forest away from their burning home.


	2. Blackie

**Kuroo Tetsuroo** was the alpha of this territory. He might be a lone wolf but he had abide both human rules and the other-side’s to claim the land as his. He had every right to be pissed at trespassers. Had the right to tear their flesh. But Kuroo was dealing with foolish humans now, not the other-people and dealing with the aftermath if he wreak havoc is a pain in the ass.

His raven hair swayed with the wind. He continued to watch the teen agers probably drunk by the fire smoking weed laugh at something. The smoke was poison to his overly sensitive nose. One of the reasons why he had not approach the group, noting two boys and a girl. He contemplated calling the local police, scaring the shit out of these young foolish people might not cause any damage knowing they were smoking weed.

 _Nah too much work_. He had more important things to deal with than missing teenagers passed out on his land in the morning.

“Hey Mr. Police man, pick up some drunk teens on my lawn will you? Hate to make them piss their pants,” he smiled wolfishly as a chirpy voice of man answered his call.

“Hey, hey, hey gave me 15 minutes will ya!” he could hear a faint moan from the other side.

“Dude your banging some chick again?” he couldn’t help the remorse slipping from his voice.

“Yea, right there Akaashi… hmm, what? Kuroo-bro I’ll be there. Bye.”

The beeping sound confirmed his suspicion. The owlish tengu was in another fucking session, with a man this time too. The alpha couldn’t help but sigh, he pray for someone, anyone who can reign in his friend. As an alpha wolf, born and raised from a traditional clan, he only believes that one should only have one mate for a life time. He was often teased as a virgin but he wore it proud. Saving himself for his destined mate was his choice and none of their opinions mattered.

Now back to the matters at hand, the teenagers unaware of his presence from a distance somehow decided to have a three person make out session.

The thick, drugging smoke was making his head ache and his lungs burn as time went on even from a safe distance. He watched one of the boys undress, his cock jutting straight out of his body and reached for the girl’s breast. Watched her thrust herself boldly into his hands while she grind her behind into the other boy behind her. They were too lost into their sexually frenzy too care for the angered beast’s stare.

Kuroo was not amused neither was he aroused. He realized it wasn’t the weed that’s making him feel like his head was splitting, it was the enchantment of a witch. Fuck, how could he not realize sooner, no weed would be that strong to affect a strong alpha wolf.

There was a tug of war within himself, his inner clawing underneath his skin. He looked up and saw the moon filtering through the branches. It was huge and enchanting. He sucked a breath as he finally let go.

Every damn time, the change always hurts but none of it mattered at the moment. He blocked his thoughts, tricking his mind. He felt his jaw elongated, his teeth sharpen, his body contort as muscles and limbs transformed themselves into a different shape. Too familiar yet too mystical, his beast stood proud in all four. His fur was black as midnight, his eyes were golden. He was no longer a man but a beast far more deadly than an ordinary wolf.

He was ready for the consequences, he will deal with the troublesome aftermath. He needs to get rid of that horrid witch’s enchantment before it can affect others.

He was about to reveal himself to the lost cost group but stopped when he sniffed the air. The smell of vanilla with a pinch of wild sex, together with another smell foreign to him filled his nose thrills. Two men emerged from the trees wearing police attire.

“You kids are in a serious trouble! Hands up.” This might be the newcomer, Bokuto had once told him over the phone a week ago, Sawamura Daichi was it? _Human._ His partner, scratched his silver hair and held his breath, quickly placing a hand to his nose. He scanned the place, probably looking for Kuroo, letting his partner handle the situation by himself.

Daichi, knowing nothing of what was going on other than that they had to take the brats to the station and reprimand them of their serious misbehaviour, put out what seemed to be ordinary fire. When he did the teens seemed to snap out of it, panicking as they saw themselves naked and all over each other’s body. He instructed them to get dressed and escorted them to the mobile. When he realised his partner was nowhere to be found. He quickly started back to the campsite, leaving the brats with a deadly threat of hunting them down if they ever think about running away. They were in for more than a juvenile sentence.

When he found his partner however a cold shiver run his veins. A beast was looming a few meters from his partner. When it started forward, he panicked. “No! Bokuto-san! Run away!” he shouted as he took out his calibre forty-five and shoot the beast.

“Kuroo-bro, you didn’t say any witchcraft on your phone call… a crafty one at that too. Whoever witch thinks it’s nice to sell enchanted weed will sure hit it big time on human’s black market,” Bokuto knew he was there. He was scribbling letters of ancient language on the ground, coughing a little. The silver tengu was an albino of a clan of the East Mountains, known for his excellence in dispelling curses but also out casted for it. Because for those who knew dispelling curses were also known to be cursed themselves. “Can’t talk hmm? Must be in your beast form.”

When he finished dispelling the enchantment, the air then felt cleansed. But Kuroo still felt languid, his mind still a bit foggy. His senses must have dulled a little when it came too late to register the pain on his shoulder and the smell of gun powder.

He was ready to slaughter the assailant when heavy mist filled the air. Silver threads appeared from the albino tengu casted to the human policeman, a spell to immobile him maybe. Daichi’s body slacked and his eyes shut, his consciousness leaving him. “Oya, that’s not nice Daichi-san. You mustn’t hurt my dear friend here. Go to sleep, kay? Monsters like us are only for your nightmares.”

Shit, humans are not dangerous but when they have a gun loaded with silver bullets then they are. How could this cop have silver bullets? He was just an ordinary police officer! This was a fucked-up night.

Maybe it was the tengu’s influence that was also making him feel dizzy or the pain from the silver bullet on his shoulders he couldn’t decide. What he knew was he was he was too sleepy to care.

 **Tsukishima Kei** threw his hands in the air as he stretched like a cat. It was two am in the morning, still dark out, but his body clock still worked differently. He reached for his thick black reamed glasses by the bed side and decided go for a warm coffee.

It had been years since he had the time to relax, juggling through med school and working his ass off part time jobs so he could he help his dad with the expenses. Being a scholar helped greatly but keeping at it was bloody, literally with all the time his nose bleed through hell week, glad he was smart and not to mention hard working.

So when the license exams finally ended with him being included in the top ten examinees, his Dad threw him the most wonderful present of all- a vacation trip. Which he never really wanted to go to. He knew how hard it was for his father to raise him all alone and wanted him to spend the money for himself however he insisted saying he had been saving a cent every day for this thus he didn’t have much of a choice.

They planned the trip together, he didn’t know why his father was so particular about everything on this trip. He asked him if they could go together but the old man refused saying ‘It’s a teens trip’ and an additional ‘Right of Passage for a man= travelling alone’. Well, whatever that was about he was just thankful a friend of his was staying there as well, for a different reason, though he didn’t actually told his father.

His senior and friend, Akashi one of the gems of their university, was on a research camp on medical plants at the same place or more like an isolation research. The stunning botanist was one of the prolific heartbreakers in the campus totally different from him who shy away with any social activities. He didn’t have the time and he didn’t really care. It might be because they both were scholars that would often find themselves engrossed with discussions on medicine, especially with plants and ancient medicine that they grew on each other. A well-grounded respect for one’s talent so to say. Clichéd but they were known as the polar duo- wall flower and the wild flower, with Akashi being the wild one of course who made big contributions to medicinal research.

Akashi was staying at his late grandmother’s house now a family vacation house for a week now and when he called him up to tell him he’ll be coming for a vacation, he didn’t hesitate to tell him to stay with him. And he didn’t refused there was no need. Tsukishima Kei was a man of science plus he knew he wouldn’t be comfortable enough in a new place without not much to do anyway, call it bad habit. Plus, he knew Akaashi would use him to do his experimental bidding and he would cut budget on the trip, it’s a win-win.

“Hard time sleeping?” a coarse voice broke through his thought as he slipped his hot coffee. _Speak of the devil._

“Nope closed my eyes when I hit the pillow, just woke up. It should be 2 pm on the other side,” he answered as he observed his friend. Dressed in a rather big long sleeved polo shirt and a boxer short, the man was perfect model of ‘banged –aftermath’ if it had been a brand.

When they heard a phone ringing, his friend’s face automatically lightened like a child given some candy. His lover maybe. Akashi dashed to his room and after sometime emerged with a disgusted yet worried face, which of it he can’t really place.

“Hey Tsuki, are you good with dogs?”

Bokuto didn’t exactly do blood. He loathe the smell of it. The albino tengu checked his fainted friend. He must have stayed longer in the place to have that much effect on him. Wolves were known for their keen sense of smell but aren’t vulnerable to enchantment. It was a weak spell almost undetectable however if the victim was exposed to long period then it would cause a more damage. Whichever the situation was it was wise to discuss the matter with someone more akin to witch craft.

As much as he like to help Kuroo he didn’t do well with wounds and at this point a gunshot to a beast-silver at that. It was a deadly weapon, he would have to question Daichi later as how he came in possession of the gun. Could Daichi be a hunter of other-people? No, he was definitely human.

He reached for his phone and dialled the only doctor for the other-side he knew would be awake this time. Plus it was an added bonus of an excuse to see him again. God blessed Kuroo.

Tsukishima was a bit surprised when Akashi asked him about dogs. Was he okay with them? Then yes, but seeing that it was such a humongous wolf. Nope.

Right after the phone call him and Akashi set-up his laboratory room, a detached facility from his villa, to accommodate an injured dog. According to Akashi’s friend, the dog was mistaken as feral and had been shot by a patrolling cop. Skip the rest of details, the person who thought it was best to send it their way seeing it was near and convenient was the same police officer who had accompanied Akashi in fetching him from the airport.

He had an oath to help people in times of medical need but he was a surgeon for human. Tsukishima thought for a while he didn’t even have supplies to operate for a dog. Back in his first year college he trained with animal operation as a ground test, also a part-time job as an assistant to a vet, but that was years ago. And it was mostly minor injuries they had to threat not life-threatening as a gunshot.

Five minutes later Akashi instructed him to get another medicine cabinet inside the house. As to why? He didn’t asked further. Once he came back inside the lab however, a large black wolf was laying on the long table. _Had it been transported when he was inside? And what is with this size?! This isn’t a fucking dog Akashi!_ His thoughts were all over the place but with it each minute being wasted, he drive his questions at the back of his mind and proceed to caring for the bleeding wolf.

Kuroo felt relief. He liked the way the fingers felt on his fur. The way they stroke his head like a loved being. He remembered his mother. Remembered, how much he loved every moment she would shower him with affection since he was a pup. She was talked about his black fur much alike to his late father. He wanted to stay in that comfort a bit more when he remembered what occurred last night. He sit still, wheels of logic turning inside his head and continued to pretend asleep. Where was he? He remembered being shot and then sleeping due to Bokuto’s influence?

The fingers caressing his head stopped. He felt a whine crawling up his throat and pushed it down. What the heck? The person smelled like antiseptic and burning chemicals but it wasn’t the kind he hated. It smelled soothing in fact. Was he on drugs to think that was it? He really didn’t know for sure. There was a few sounds of cabinet being opened here and there then a click of a closed door. When he knew for certain nobody was in the room the slowly opened his eyes.

He was not in the hospital thank god he wasn’t. Judging by the room structure he was in, it’s definitely a laboratory of some sort, he could smell processed herbs everywhere. This might have been that botanist place. When that guy came to town a week ago he had come to check the young lad. Seeing that he had no intention of not wandering off to his territory every now and then gathering suspicious looking plants and cooking something with it. Kuroo observed him from afar taking in he was half human and half not, though whatever race he was he wasn’t sure either. And he wouldn’t want to ask. _Too much work._ He also smelled Bokuto in the room, he might have been the one to bring him here then. Good thinking that owlish tengu sure knows best not to get him to trouble.

Kuroo was about to change into his human form, taking a mental note to go through the back door and thank his saviors later, did the door open revealing a blond man who smelled strongly as antiseptics as before.

“Oh you’re awake?” came in the man. He was tall and lean, with light blond hair and golden eyes hidden from this lenses. He was in general a gorgeous human Kuroo admitted. He had a bowl of minced meat on his hand. The human smelt fear but he it didn’t stink on a dangerous level.

Slowly Tsukishima approached the black wolf laying by the long table. Placing the bowl of meat near it he slowly backed away and observed the animal. It was best to be cautious, he left the door open just in case. Since Akashi was nowhere to be since after the operation he hadn’t really have much of a choice than to look after the wolf himself.

“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you. I would just like to check on your wound. Can I?” Tsukishima didn’t know why he had to ask though but something was compelling him to do so. Those grey eyes somehow looked like they belonged to a human more than a beast- intelligence, he could tell was there. When the wolf sat still he approached again more careful this time as not to startle it. He took a look at the bindings that may have bleed again due to the animal’s movement. “I’ll redress your wound. Sit still will you? Let me take care of you.” He was worried to even care that he missed the way his voice sounded.

 _“This human is not afraid of me_ ,” Kuroo said inside of his head as he let the blond tend to his wounds. He quietly observed him, “ _A doctor? By the way his hand move with expertise then he must be. How lucky am I.”_

“Blackie, don’t move too much will you? I have never seen someone recover from a gunshot wound overnight as well as you do but still it won’t hurt to be cautious. Well, considering you are not normal in size not to mention a wolf not a dog or human hmmm... No. I still had a hard time removing the bullet last night. Don’t let my hard work go to waste now.”

 _“Blackie?? And a sermon. Wow, just wow. Is this guy fearless or plain stupid?”_ Kuroo was itching to transform into his human shell and threw in a sermon to the guy himself. He shouldn’t say such words, shouldn’t touch him with such familiarity, not to mention named him like a pet! He wanted to but it all came out as a gruff, he looked away from the guy and closed his eyes. He was thankful to him yes but boy had his saviour had some attitude but he liked the way those fingers patted his head lulling him to sleep. And so he decided to wait


End file.
